Pregnant
by PrimadonnaLife
Summary: Top gestylt und DAS Mädchen, das alle wollen. So kannte man Bella- So kennt man sie. Doch eins hatte sich geändert. Sie war schwanger, von niemand geringerem als ihrem Ex besten Freund, ihrer Affäre Edward Cullen - Womanizer Nr.1 . Kann das gut gehen?
1. Chapter 1

Scheiße.

Zu mehr waren meine Gedanken nicht fähig.

Schwanger. Ich war schwanger.

Wie konnte das passieren? Okay, ich wusste wie, aber verdammt nochmal wie konnte das **mir **passieren?

Ich atmete ersteinmal tief aus, versuchte mich zu beruhigen und den Kopf klar zu kriegen.

Hier stand ich in meinem Badezimmer mit dem Schwangerschaftstest in der Hand. Zarte 17 Jahre alt und schwanger. Das würde einen Skandal in Forks werden.

Naja okay, letzteres ging mir am Arsch vorbei, ich hatte schlimmeres zu erwarten.

Aber ich lebte alleine hier. Meine Eltern sind vor drei Jahren gestorben und mittlerweile bin ich alt genug um ein eigenes Haus zu haben.

Nervös lief ich die Treppen der Veranda hoch und klingelte.

Ich wollte gerade umkehren,da keiner aufmachte, doch plötzlich öffnete sich die Türe.

„Bella! Schön dich zu sehen, komm doch rein."

Esme führte mich in die Villa ein. Ich fühlte mich wie in meinem zweiten Zuhause, aber ob das noch lang halten würde?

Ich versuchte mir nichts anmerken zu lassen und lief den Gang entlang. In der Küche angekommen sah ich ihn auch schon, den Vater meines Kindes.  
>„Bella!" riefen alle. Ich sah mich um. Edward, Alice,Emmet,Jasper und Rosalie Cullen saßen alle vereint am Tisch, lachten und aßen Kuchen.<p>

„Also eigentlich wollte ich nicht stören, aber ich müsste dringend mal mit Edward reden. Alleine?" Ich sah schüchtern zu ihm hin.

Verwirrt sah er mich an, folgte mir aber, während die anderen skeptisch drein blickten.

Wir gingen hoch in sein Zimmer, den Weg kannte ich schon in und auswendig.

Seine Familie war reich, dementsprechend sah hier auch alles verdammt teuer aus.

Nervös fummelte ich an meinen Fingern rum. Wie sollte ich ihm das beibringen?

„Was ist los mit dir Bella?" Besorgt sah er mich an und streichelte mit seiner Hand meine Wange entlang.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf weg und nahm meinen Augen von ihm. Stöhnend setzte ich mich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl.

„Ich bin schwanger."

Mit einem geschockten Blick ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen.

„Frag mich jetzt bitte nicht, wie es passiert ist, ich denke das wissen wir beide." warnte ich vor. So etwas hasste ich, wenn Jungs noch so dumm fragen.

„Ich dachte wir hätten verhütet!"  
>„Denk lieber nicht so viel." murmelte ich.<p>

„Ich find das nicht witzig!" wütend starrte er zu mir rüber.

„Ach und ich schon? Immerhin werde ich fett und nicht du..."

„Bella!"  
>„Edward!" äffte ich ihn nach.<p>

Er stand schnaufend auf und fuchtelte mit den Händen rum.

„Kannst du nicht einmal ernst bleiben? Das hier ist ein Baby und zwar in deinem Bauch." Er zeigte drauf.

„Waaas? Echt jetzt?" machte ich gespielt erstaunt.

Als Antwort bekam ich ein fieses Knurren.

„Seit wann bist du genau schwanger?"  
>„Seit drei Wochen, solltest du aber wissen. Ist ja nicht so, dass wir jeden Tag in die Kiste springen."<br>„Merkt man das nicht erst nach dem 2. Monat?"

„Nope. Manche merken´s früher, manche später. Ab der 2-3 Woche kann man Schwangerschaftstest machen. Und ja es ist von dir!"

Er murmelte etwas unverständliches, woraufhin ich die Augen verdrehte.

„Behältst du es?"  
>„Ja, dann hab ich wenigstens mal Gesellschaft."<br>Er schnaufte.

„Bella, es geht hier um ein Kind, du kannst nicht einfach leichtfertig damit umspringen."  
>„Ich weiß es! Ist ja jetzt gut. Ich mach mir ne Pizza."<br>„Ich komm mit!"  
>„Nein!" Ich schaute ihn dumm an.<p>

„Doch, und keine Widerrede. Hopp!" rief er und klatschte mir auf den Arsch.

„Willst du auch Magaritha?"

„Salami."  
>„Okay." murmelte ich und schob zwei Pizzen in den Backofen.<p>

Ich setzte mich neben ihn an den Tisch und starrte ihn fragend an.

„Was?"

„Warum wolltest du mitkommen?"

„Vielleicht will ich einfach in deiner Nähe sein, Bella."

Anzüglich wackelte er mit den Augenbrauen.  
>„Ja, gut. Ich aber nicht in deiner."<br>„Sicher?" Er nahm meine Hand und legte sie in seine. Gebannt sah er auf unsere Finger, wie er über meinen Handrücken streichelte.

„Was wird das Edward?" ,flüsterte ich, „ Wir sind nicht zusammen und das waren wir auch nie, also was bringt uns das Ganze hier?"

„Abwarten." Er zwinkerte mir zu.

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich mich auf dich einlasse?"

„Hast du doch schon längst."

„Was laberst du? Das waren One-Night-Stands, mehr nicht!"  
>„Und jetzt? Wir werden uns wohl jetzt öfters sehen, da du schwanger bist. Wer sagt das nichts draus werden könnte?"<br>„Ich! Außerdem sehen wir uns so schon 5 Tage die Woche, da wir in die selbe Schule gehen, von daher."  
>„Du bist so ein Dickkopf."<br>„Und du schwanzgesteuert."  
>„Nur bei dir, Babe."<p>

„Gott im Himmel." flüsterte ich genervt und verdrehte meine Augen. Musste er denn immer so sein?

Ich schaute wieder zu ihm, doch sein Blick fiel auf meinen Bauch. Fast krankhaft, so lange wie er da drauf starrte.

„Was wird das?" Ich wedelte mit der Hand vor seinen Augen.  
>„Hm?" er blickte verdutzt zu mir.<p>

„Ich hasse es wenn man meine Körperteile genauer betrachtet."

„Tut mir Leid."  
>Erstaunt schaute ich ihn an. Hatte er sich grade wirklich entschuldigt?<p>

„Pizza ist fertig"


	2. Chapter 2

Nach spätestens drei Wochen hat es sich rumgesprochen, dass ich schwanger war. War mir eigentlich recht egal. Ich sah immernoch gut aus und ein Bauch war auch noch nicht zu sehen.

Mit 10cm High Heels(Es war zwar Januar, aber das sehe ich nicht als Grund ohne High Heels in die Schule zu kommen), dazu eine braune Skinny Jeans und ein braunes Oberteil, welches mir sehr am Herzen lag.(Link :

cgi/set?id=33220213&.locale=de )

"Bella, hey! Warte doch mal!"

Genervt drehte ich mich zu dieser nervtötenden Stimme hin.  
>"Was willst du Cullen?"<br>"Dich. Heute noch!"  
>Ich lächelte ihn an und legte meine rechte Hand auf sein Brust, während ich an dieser entlang strich.<p>

"Weißt du Edward... " Ich beugte mich zu seinem Ohr und leckte an seiner Ohrmuschel.

Ich spürte wie er Gänsehaut bekam und schon jetzt, selbst nach diesem Harmlosen Tun, spürte ich, wie etwas bei ihm schon leicht gegen mein Becken drückte.

"Ich werde nie wieder mit dir schlafen. Und warum? Ich könnte jetzt zwar sagen du wärst schlecht, aber zugegebenermaßen bist du das nicht, sonst hätte ich auch nie mit dir geschlafen, aber wegen dir bin ich schwanger und werde fett. Und das verzeih ich dir so schnell nicht."

Ich schubste ihn mit meiner Hand leicht zurück, drehte mich um und stolzierte davon.

"Bella, jetzt warte dochmal!" rief er hinterher, doch ich achtete nicht darauf.

"Und du bist dir sicher, dass du mitmachen willst?"  
>"Ja verdammt. Man könnt ihr mich nicht einfach damit in Ruhe lassen Alice?"<p>

"Ist ja okay." murmelte sie und wir zogen uns weiter um.

Jetzt stand ersteinmal Sport auf dem Programm und nur weil ich schwanger bin sollte mich das ja nicht hindern. So schnell kriegt mich keiner klein.

Nachdem wir die Umkleidekabine verliesen und in die Halle eintraten starrte mich natürlich wieder über die Hälfte des Kurses an, aber das war schon vor meiner Schwangerschaft.

"Was denkst du was wir heute machen, Alice?" flüsterte ich ihr zu.

"Wenn du zuhören würdest, wüsstest du es Bella. Wir spielen Fußball." Sie zwinkerte mir zu.

Fußball. Etwas das ich hasste wie die Pest. Ich habe keine Ahnung davon, erstrecht nicht was Abseits und so ein Schrott sein soll. Braucht das irgendjemand später im Leben? Nope!

"Bist du verrückt?" zischte es plötzlich neben mir.

Erschrocken drehte ich mich um.

"Das könnte ich dich schleichst du dich so an, spinnst du?"

„Warum machst du bitte in Sport mit? Du sollst dich schonen. Meine Güte Bella du bist schwanger!"  
>„Ich habs langsam kapiert okay? Lass mich in Ruhe!" zischte ich zurück, gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn das Spiel begann.<p>

_Ich sollte heute nocheinmal einkaufen gehen, ich habe fast nichts mehr zu Essen daheim. Ich glaube ich hole Pizza, Nudeln...hm was brauch ich noch?_

Ich war gerade in Gedanken und stand wirklich nur ganz kurz auf der Stelle und passte nicht auf, als mich plötzlich etwas hartes am Bauch traf.

Ich stützte mich nach vorne und hielt mir stöhnend den Bauch, welcher höllisch weh tat.

„Bella , Bella! Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Edward eilte zu mir, während die anderen mich besorgt musterten.

„Seh ich etwa so aus?" Ich sah ihn böse an.

„Setzten Sie sich etwas auf die Bank Ms Swan, Mr Cullen begleiten Sie sie bitte."  
>meinte unser Lehrer kurz und lies das Spiel fortfahren.<p>

Fuck. Mich schmerzte alles. Mein Bauch brannte wie Hölle.

„Ahh... verdammt."  
>„Ich glaube wir sollten zur Krankenschwester gehen Bella."<p>

„Nein, sicherlich nicht. Es geht schon wieder!" Edward stützte mich beim gehen. Es ging definitiv nicht, aber ich wollte nicht zu dieser verrückten Krankenschwester.

„Keine Widerrede, es geht um deine Gesundheit und unser Kind und das kann ich nicht verantworten. Du gehst jetzt mit, ob du willst oder nicht."  
>Ehe ich mich versah schlang er seine Arme um meine Beine und um meinen Rücken und trug mich fort.<p>

„Bist du bescheuert? Lass mich sofort runter oder ich brech dir alles was ich in die Finger bekomme."

„Mir egal, du kommst mit!"

Ich schlug ein paar Mal auf seine Brust ein und zappelte, gab aber schnell wieder auf. Er war zu stark für mich.

„Mir fehlt nichts!" sagte ich genervt und stützte meine Arme an meinem Kopf.

Ich lag hier auf dem beschissenen Krankenbett in einem hässlichen, kahlen Raum mit Edward an meiner Seite. Die Krankenschwester hat ein bisschen an mir rumgefummelt und ist abgehauen. Wahrscheinlich waren das irgendwelche Tests, hat mich nicht wirklich interessiert.

Plötzlich packte Edward meine Hände und nahm sie zu sich.  
>„Bella, ich glaube du verstehst den Ernst der Lage nicht. Unser Kind steht vielleicht auf dem Spiel. Du wurdest von einem Ball getroffen und der Schuss dazu war nicht gerade schwach. Ich will einfach nur, dass ihr beide gesund seid okay? Ist das so<br>schwer zu verstehen?"

„Nein... tut mir Leid." murmelte ich.

Er lächelte mich aufmunternd an.

„So, da haben wir's. So wie ich das Ganze einschätze sind sie gerade noch so davon gekommen. Besonders in den ersten Wochen ist die Fehlgeburtenrate sehr hoch. Sie sollten aufpassen, was sie in der nächsten Zeit tun. Vermeiden sie sportliche Aktivitäten oder jegliche Anstrengung. Sie wollen doch nicht ihr Kind verlieren." Die Krankenschwester sah mich kurz an und verließ den Raum wieder. Kurz und knapp.

„So da hast du es . Ich bin gesund und das Kind auch." Triumphierend wollte ich ihn anlächeln, aber ich scheiterte. Dass ich fast mein Kind verloren hätte, setzte auch mir zu.

Er streichelte sanft meine Wange und schaute mich fürsorglich an. Natürlich hatte er mich durchschaut, war ja klar.

Er stand auf und nahm mich in den Arm. Zuerst war ich verwirrt, wollte ihn aber auch nicht weggstoßen, also erwiederte ich die Umarmung.

Leise fing ich an zu schluchzen und wimmern. Zwar wollte ich mir die Blöße nicht geben, aber in diesem Moment war mir das egal.

Ich spürte einen leichten Hauch von Kuss an meinem Haaransatz und krallte mich noch mehr an ihn.

„Edward, ich kann das alles nicht, das halte ich nicht durch."  
>„Psst. Bella du wirst eine großartige Mutter und so etwas wie heute werden wir in Zukunft einfach vermeiden." Er versuchte mich zu trösten.<p>

„Aber ich werde trotzdem dick und rund und fett und keiner wird mich mehr mögen und was ist mit meinen High Heels, die kann ich ja wohl dann auch vergessen." Mir flossen die Tränen runter.  
>Er kicherte leise.<br>„Ich weiß das ist hart für dich Bella, aber es wird sich nichts ändern. Vielleicht reden die Leute, sollen sie doch! Das ist mit egal und das sollte es dir auch sein. Wir haben ein Leben geschaffen Bella! Du solltest stolz darauf sein einem Menschen ein Leben schenken zu können. Und was die High Heels angeht. Ich weiß, dass du an ihnen hängst, aber nach dem heutigen Tag, denke ich wäre es besser, wenn du jetzt schon auf sie verzichtest."

„Was?" zischte ich.

„Bella, wenn du nur ausversehen umknickst oder jemand dich schubst oder sonst etwas fällst du hin und gefährdest es damit auch."  
>„Ich laufe seit Jahren in High Heels und mir ist nichts passiert!"<p>

„Du bist so dickköpfig! Unglaublich!" Wütend verdrehte ich daraufhin die Augen.


	3. Chapter 3

„Alice wenn ich´s dir doch sag. Ein Leben ohne High Heels, das geht doch nicht! Okay wenn ich dick bin will ich auch keine mehr tragen, denn dicke Leute bekommen von High Heels Rückenschmerzen, aber doch noch nicht jetzt wo ich gerade mal um die fünf Wochen schwanger bin, das geht doch nicht. Ich meine nach der Geburt wird es ewig dauern meine alte Figur wiederzubekommen. Das bedeutet mindestens ein Jahr ohne High Heels und arrghh. Der kann mich mal das mach ich nicht mit!"  
>Alice nahm mich tröstend in den Arm.<br>„Ich versteh dich ja Bella. Glaub mir ich könnte das auch nicht, aber sich gegen Edward zu wehren ist wie wenn du mit einer Mauer redest. Es bringt einfach nichts, er wird sich nicht umstimmen lassen."  
>„Kinder kommt ihr?Essen ist fertig." rief Esme, Alice´s Mutter von unten. Ich saß bei Alice im Zimmer, da ich mich abreagieren musste.<p>

„Ja Mum wir kommen gleich."

Edwards Eltern haben vor 2 Wochen über die Schwangerschaft erfahren. Zwar waren sie nicht erfreut das zu hören, aber dennoch wollten sie uns unterstützen.

„Hm duftet das lecker." Langsam zog ich den Duft von Spaghetti ein. Ich liebte Spaghetti über alles und Esme wusste das. Ich war ihr sehr dankbar deswegen. Sie versuchte mir vieles leichter zu machen.

Ich setzte mich neben Alice und Emmet, gegenüber von Edward.

Rosalie wollte ich lieber nicht erwähnen, wir hatten kein gutes Verhältnis.

„Lasst es euch schmecken." Esme stellte den Top mit Bolognese direkt neben der Spaghetti Schüssel hin und schon stürzte Emmet sich drauf. Das war so typisch für ihn.

Ich kicherte leise und blickte zu Edward. Er lächelte mich an.

Es war fast wie früher, als Edward und ich noch beste Freunde waren, aber damals waren wir 13 und das ist lange her.

Ich biss genüsslich in meine Spaghetti rein, aß auch fünf Minuten lang, bis mich plötzlich ein Brechreiz hochkam.

Ich würgte, meine Hand schnellte vor meinen Mund. Schnell stand ich auf – der Stuhl fiel um – und ich ran in Richtung Toilette.

Dort kotzte ich mir die Seele aus dem Leib. So fühlte man sich also wenn man schwanger ist. Na lecker, das konnte noch heiter werden.

Während ich weiter würgte und mich erbrach, spürte ich wie jemand mir sachte meine Haare aus dem Gesicht strich und zu einem Zopf band. Ich wusste nicht wer es war, aber es war mir reichlich egal, ich war gerade anderweitig beschäftigt.

20 Minuten später wurde es einen Tick besser. Ich nahm ein Stück Toilettenpapier und putzte mir den Mund ab. Dann lehnte ich mich gegen die Fliesenwand.

Qualvoll stöhnte ich. Mit tat alles weh und ich war erschöpft. Müde schlug ich die Augen auf und erkannte einen – mal wieder – besorgten Edward.

„Geht es dir besser?" flüsterte er mir leise zu.

„Ein wenig."

Und wieder. Er tat es schon wieder! Er streichelte mir wieder meine Wange. Und das Schlimme? - ich genoss es auch noch. Seine Hände waren so schön warm und beruhigten mich. Ich zitterte noch immer, bereit für den nächsten Würger.

„Es tut mir Leid"

„Was tut dir Leid Edward?"

„Dass du schwanger bist."  
>„Das muss dir nicht Leid tun..."<br>„Aber du hast doch gesagt, dass..."  
>„- ich weiß ich weiß. Aber das war einfach so ein dummes Gelaber von mir, tut mir Leid. Ich halte das einfach nicht aus."<br>„Ich weiß, und es wird auch nicht leichter, aber Bella. Ich werde für dich da sein!"

„Ich weiß, ich bin dir dafür auch dankbar." Zögernd lächelte ich ihn an.

Das Abendessen fiel an diesem Abend in den Eimer, aber die anderen waren mir nicht böse deswegen.

„Bella?" hörte ich Edward rufen.  
>„Oben!"<p>

Schon hörte ich wie er geschwind die Treppe hoch lief und mir entgegenkam.

„Was ist denn?" fragt ich ihn.

„Alice hat mir gesagt ich soll die sagen, dass sie heute Abend mit Jasper ausgeht. Beziehungsweise sie ist eigentlich schon weg."  
>„Was? Ich schlaf doch bei ihr? Gut, dass sie mir sowas nicht sagt. Jetzt muss ich doch noch heimfahren." grummelte ich, da ich mich immer noch im Cullen Anwesen aufhielt.<p>

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage, du schläfst bei mir!"  
>„Sicher nicht."<br>„Bella schau mal aus dem Fenster, es hagelt, draußen herrscht ein starker Sturm und es gab sogar Sicherheitswarnungen. Ich lasse dich bestimmt nicht nachts um zehn Uhr bei diesem Wetter raus. Das kannst du dir schön abschminken."  
>„Weißt du, dass du ziemlich besitzergreifend wirkst? Egal was ich sage, du ignorierst es, egal was ich dagegen vorbringe, nein nur Edward hat Recht, niemand sonst."<p>

„Bella, ich mach mir nur Sorgen um dich!"  
>„Ich bin schwanger, nicht krank!"<br>„Ich hätte dich auch nicht rausgelassen, wenn du nicht schwanger wärst."

Ich stöhnte frustriert.

Widerwillig ging ich mit ihm auf sein Zimmer und setzte mich aufs Bett.

„Und jetzt?"  
>„Wie und jetzt?"<p>

„Edward, mir ist langweilig."

„Du könntest schlafen."  
>„Um zehn Uhr abends. Verarsche? Ich geh doch jetzt noch nicht pennen. Ich bin kein kleines Kind Edward!"<p>

„Warum benimmst du dich dann wie eins?" fragte er in mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht und ging in sein (eigenes) Badezimmer.

Ich lief trotzig zu seinem Kleiderschrank, schlug ihn auf und suchte mir eine schöne Boxershorts und ein gemütliches T-Shirt.

Danach legte ich mich in sein Bett, drehte mich aber Richtung Wand und schloss die Augen.

Fünf Minuten später hörte ich, wie er aus dem Bad kam, sich richtete und sich neben mich legte.

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich dir abnehme, dass du schon schläfst, oder?"

Ich tat als hätte ich nichts gehört.

Meine Augen schlugen auf und weiteten sich, denn ich spürte Edwards Hand an meinem Körper. Er strich mir über die Haare, streichelte mir über den Nacken, meine Hüfte entlang und wieder zurück.

Ein wohliger Schauer überlief mich und ich bekam Gänsehaut.

Ich drehte mich langsam zu ihm um.

„Edward, was soll das?" Ich fragte nicht wütend oder aufbrausend, sondern redete in einem ruhigen fast schon lieblichen Ton.

„Ich will nicht, dass das zwischen uns sich ändert, aber das tut es."  
>„Du willst, dass ich weiterhin mit dir schlafe?"<p>

Er beobachtete mich ein paar Sekunden, sagte aber dann entschlossen.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin: Ja. Ja, ich will, dass du wieder mit mir schläfst. Ich vermisse dich und deinen Körper. Und glaub mir, nicht eine dieser Schlampen an unserer Schule könnte die das Wasser reichen. Und ich hoffe du verstehst das was ich jetzt sage. Bella, egal was kommt, solange wir hier zusammen sind, bin ich für euch zwei verantwortlich und ich werde versuchen dich zu unterstützen, dir helfen, wann immer du meine Hilfe brauchst und Bella, ich werde dich nie betrügen. Auch wenn wir im Moment nicht zusammen sind, ich würde, dass dir und dem Kind nicht antun, ich will, dass du das verstehst." Eindringlich blickte er mich an.

In meinen Augen sammelten sich Tränen.

„Danke Edward. Danke"

Ich küsst ihn kurz und sanft auf den Mund und krallte mich anschließend an seine Brust. Ich wollte seine Nähe nie mehr missen.

Mit Ballerinas, wie ich Edward versprochen hatte, lief ich den Schulgang entlang zur Cafeteria.

Mein Bauch war mittlerweile unübersehbar, ich war immerhin im sechsten Monat schwanger. Ja, das konnte ich stolz von mir behaupten. Ich war glücklich mit Edward zusammen und hatte alles erreicht was ich wollte.

Als ich in die Cafeteria eintrat, sah ich mich um.

Verwundert zog ich eine Augenbraue hoch. Warum saß Lauren bitte an unserem Tisch? Sonst saßen nur Emmet, Rosalie,Edward,Alice,Jasper und ich dort. Ich lief auf den Tisch zu und wollte gerade fragen,was los sei, als Alice aufstand und mich unsanft wegzog.  
>„Was tust du hier?" zischte sie mir zu.<p>

Ich blickte sie mit großen Augen an. Hatten wir etwa Streit?  
>„Ich gehe hier zur Schule?"<p>

„Das weiß ich auch, aber schau dich an. Du hast doch gestern selbst zugegeben, dass das eine Zumutung ist."  
>„Was soll eine Zumutung sein?" Ich war verwirrt, um was ging es hier?<br>„Dein Bauch. Die Leute reden, es schadet unserem Ruf."  
>„Seit wann interessiert dich dein Ruf und bitte, die Leute reden schon seit Monaten darüber."<br>„Das ist mir egal, jetzt geh nach Hause Isabella und ruhe dich aus, du hast immerhin Edwards Kind in dir und somit auch mein Neffe/ Nichte, was auch immer es wird."  
>„Willst du mich jetzt verarschen? Was soll das Ganze hier und was macht Lauren auf meinem Platz? Soll sie mich etwa ersetzen oder was? Wo ist Edward ich will ihn sofort sprechen."<br>Solangsam wurde ich wütend.

„Er ist rausgegangen. Lauren ist gerade eben hinterher. Schau, sie sitzt nicht mehr an dem Tisch." Sie zeigte auf unseren Stammtisch und tatsächlich sie war weg.

Ich schnaufte und stampfte an Alice vorbei.

Wütend stieß ich alle Türen auf und rannte nach draußen in den strömenden Regen. Verdammt wo ist Edward?

Ich bog gerade um die Ecke, als ich stockte. Das durfte nicht war sein. Da stand er, unter einem Baum , knutschend mit Lauren.

Und genau in diesem Moment schaute er zu mir hinüber, doch ich machte kehrt und rannte zurück alle Gänge entlang.

Ich versuchte so schnell wie möglich der Situation zu entfliehen, rannte die Treppe schluchzend hoch und an oberster Stelle mit jemanden zusammen. Ich hatte vor lauter Aufregung nicht geschaut wo ich hinlief.

„Pass doch auf man!" schnauzte derjenige mich an und schubste mich weg von ihm.

Dabei stolperte ich eine Stufe nach unten und fiel. Ja ich fiel. Und zwar die ganze Treppe nach schrie auf.

Und dann lag ich da, am Ende der Treppe mit immensen Schmerzen. Meine Schulter fühlte sich wie ausgekugelt an, mein Bein wie gebrochen und mein Bauch als würden Tausende Nadeln einstechen. Ich schrie und weinte, doch der Junge von vorhin war weg und ich sah weit und breit keinen.  
>„Bitte hilft mir jemand. Ich bin doch schwanger." schrie ich verzweifelt. Ich hielt meinen Bauch fest, als würde es etwas bringen. Ich hatte furchtbare Schmerzen und vorallem Angst, das Baby könnte verletzt sein.<p>

„Bella?"  
>Ich versuchte nach oben zu schauen und erkannte Edward mit Lauren.<p>

„Lauren ich geh schnell zu den anderen Bescheid sagen, dass sie gestürzt ist. Bis gleich."

Was? Er will Alice und den anderen sagen ich sei nur gestürzt. Wollte er keine Hilfe holen? Und warum lies er mich mit Lauren allein?

„Ahhh." ich stöhnte. Mein Bauch tat immer mehr weh.

„Tja Isabella, das nenne ich dann mal Pech."  
>„Was willst du?"<br>„Was ich will? Ich will Edward, aber ich habe ihn ja schon. Hach, ich bin so gut. Alles ist perfekt. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch dich beseitigen." Böse grinste sie mich an.

„Und dieses Kind, falls es überleben sollte Isabella, wird meins sein. Für immer!"

Ich schrie laut und fuhr hoch. Schnell atmete ich tief ein und aus.

„Bella, Bella. Geht es dir gut?" Panisch sah ich mich um. Es war dunkel, dennoch konnte ich Edward neben mir erkennen.  
>Ich sah ihn einfach nur an und fing plötzlich an zu weinen.<p>

„Bella!" Bestürzt drückte er mich zu sich und nahm mich in den Arm.

„Pst." Er strich mir über den Rücken.

„Hattest du einen Albtraum? Was ist passiert?"

Ich erzählte ihm die ganze Geschichte und erzählte wie schutzlos ich mich fühlte.

Er beruhigte mich immer wieder, dass er auf mich aufpassen werde und ich vertraute ihm.

Ich drückte mich an seine Brust, meine Hände kniffen sich an seinem Tshirt fest während seine Hand mich umhüllte.

Friedlich konnte ich wieder einschlafen.


End file.
